masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom Bat
|rarity = Uncommon |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +10% To Hit Immolation }} The Doom Bat is a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Doom Bats belong to the , and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. The Doom Bat is a good Melee Attacker, but not impressive for its high cost. However, it possesses a unique ability called Immolation: whenever the Doom Bat engages in Melee combat with enemy units, it will execute an Immolation (Touch) Attack against them. It can easily destroy enemy Normal Units with this ability. The Doom Bat is also exceptionally fast, Flying at a rate of - making it one of the fastest-moving units in the game. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description The Doom Bat is physically identical to a normal bat, though its glowing eyes betray a magical nature. Depending on which in-game representation of the creature you go by, it may either be slightly larger than a common bat, or as large as a dragon! The Doom Bat is a . Attack Properties The Doom Bat's Melee Attack is rather average, having a strength of only . With an inherent To Hit bonus of , the Doom Bat's attack delivers about on average. However, while performing a Melee Attack (and also when Counter Attacking), the Doom Bat also delivers an Immolation (Touch) Attack of strength . When the Doom Bat is fighting against a opponent, this is essentially an extra bit of Fire Damage which can help the Doom Bat defeat or injure its opponent. However, when fighting against , this Immolation Damage attack can have devastating consequences. As per the special rules governing Immolation Damage, each inside the target unit is individually struck by a separate strength attack. Hits by each separate attack are registered against individual enemy , and each figure then gets to make its own to try and block hits directed specifically at it. The game then tallies all unblocked hits, delivering to the unit as a whole. For a more detailed explanation of how this complex process works, refer to either the Immolation Damage page, or the relevant section of the Touch Attack page. Despite its convoluted nature, the Immolation Damage nonetheless has a very simple explanation: The more there are in the target unit, the more Immolation Damage is delivered to it as a whole. Therefore, the Doom Bat's attack is increasingly deadlier in proportion to the size of the enemy unit. This is considered a Touch Attack, so it is used both when the Doom Bat is voluntarily Melee Attacking the target, and when Counter Attacking to an opponent. Therefore, attempting to attack a Doom Bat are at a high risk of suffering a very large amount of damage themselves! Note that Immolation is executed simultaneously with the Doom Bat's normal Melee Damage. Enemy figures killed by this damage can still deal their own damage as part of the Melee combat. Units with Fire Immunity and/or Magic Immunity will almost never suffer any Immolation Damage, but will suffer the Doom Bat's Melee Damage as normal. Defensive Properties The Doom Bat has a rather average Defense score of , meaning that it will block about from any source. This makes the Doom Bat somewhat vulnerable, but fortunately the creature possesses an impressive , meaning that considerable damage needs to be done to kill it. The Doom Bat has an impressive Resistance score of . This makes it very hard to afflict it with Unit Curses or other combat maledictions that do not impose a Resistance penalty. Finally, remember that the Doom Bat's Immolation effect is triggered even when enemy units assault the Doom Bat in combat (i.e. during the Doom Bat's Counter Attack). Other Properties The Doom Bat is one of the fastest units in the game, moving at a rate of . It can easily scout the overland map, and during combat can maneuver very easily to attack softer enemy units (which it can destroy with minimal effort). Basic Tactics Thanks to its Immolation ability, the Doom Bat is amazingly powerful against enemy , especially Normal Units with a low score and . The more its target contains, the more damage is dealt by Immolation. It can easily wipe out such a unit with a single attack! The Doom Bat's amazing speed also lends its hand to this, as it can maneuver to pick its own targets on the battlefield. It is often best employed by rushing around the enemy's flanks and attacking any Ranged Attack units in their rear. Enemy Doom Bats Doom Bats are somewhat rare in the game world, and will usually appear only in groups of two or three. They are frequently accompanied by Hell Hounds. Doom Bats will usually be encountered only in Chaos Nodes. When assaulting an army containing Doom Bats, it is important to avoid bringing along any squishy Normal Units or other low-level . The Doom Bat can quickly reach them with its fast movement speed, and will almost always eradicate such units with little effort. Instead, either bring units with Fire Immunity or Magic Immunity, or rely on powerful, (such as Heroes and Fantastic Creatures). These might take some time to kill the creature, but will not suffer too much damage while doing so. Ability Overview +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every attack. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Immolation * Whenever this unit engages an enemy in Melee combat (whether attacking or defending), it also performs an Immolation (Touch) Attack with a strength of . * Immolation Damage increases in strength proportionally to the number of in the enemy unit. * This is considered a Touch Attack, which means it is delivered simultaneously with Melee Damage. Enemy killed by Immolation may still deliver all their own attacks as normal. * Since this attack delivers Fire Damage, targets with Fire Immunity will almost never suffer any damage from it. Targets with Magic Immunity are also completely immune to this damage. The Summoning Spell Usage Doom Bat may only be cast on the overland map, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon casting, the new Doom Bat unit will appear in the town currently containing the caster's Summoning Circle. The new unit is created with full Movement Points, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Doom Bat in play, it is necessary to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's Mana pool each turn. Failure to pay the required costs due to lack of in the pool will lead to the Doom Bat being immediately destroyed, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. If the unit is destroyed in combat, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Costs. You can also dismiss the Doom Bat voluntarily. To do this, right-click the unit's icon and then press the red "Dismiss" button on the bottom right corner of the unit's details panel. A dismissed unit is gone forever, but of course you can always cast the Doom Bat spell again to get a fresh new one. The primary reason to dismiss a Fantastic Creature would be to remove its Upkeep Cost (conserving as a result). Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Doom Bat may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Doom Bat as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Doom Bat has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Doom Bat spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Chaos